extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
Powers/Abilities Empathy (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability * Emotion Detection (detect/identify all kinds of feelings of people within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Mimicry (oneself experiences others' current feelings/moods automatically within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Alteration (alter/change others' feelings/emotions/moods after experiencing their current feelings/emotions/moods). * Solicitude Toggle (affecting oneself to have congenial behavior and/or become concerned/worried/careful about oneself's surroundings). * Precognition (foresee/watch events happening/occurring in the future). * Empathic Mimicry (allowing an Empath to automatically absorb/duplicate/mimic/copy others' abilities/powers after experiencing others' current feelings/emotions/moods). * Power Absorption (allowing an Empath to extract/take/steal others' abilities/powers through touch). Space-Time Manipulation (Extreme) Note: Absorbed from: TIME, then Naturalization * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding, and/or stopping time for as long as the possessor wants/needs). * Time Travel (moving through time or "folding time" for as long as the possesor wants/needs; The possessor is able to move a person(s) through time without time-traveling their self). * Teleportation (moving instantaneously through space or "folding space"; The possessor is able to move a person(s) through space without teleporting their self). * Immunity (moving and remembering while time is being manipulated by another possessor; The possessor can also make someone else whose affected become immune when time is manipulated without touch and remove immunity from other possessors of this ability). Telekinesis (Advanced) Note: Absorbed from: POGUE, then Naturalization * Kinetic Absorption (absorb all types of air & energy and convert it into several types of energy). * Kinetic Touch/Projection (feel/exert kinetic energy from your hands and/or mind in several angles and force). * Super Strength (exert strength 1000 times greater than a human). * Levitation/Flight (kinetically move objects and/or oneself above the ground'|'''propel in mid-air at 2,500 miles per hour). * Force-Field Generation (shield/resist/protect oneself and/or others away from illnesses, gunfire, explosions, etc.). * Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of people/objects from '''light' to heavy weight mass). Superhuman Speed (Advanced) Note: Absorbed from: TRAVELER, then Naturalization Oneself moves/reacts/navigates/thinks at speeds in between sound and light * Energy Absorption (consume/absorb energy through eating and/or being within proximity of another speedster). * Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of activities for 18 hours before experiencing tiredness). * Perspective Vision (allowing oneself to view everything in "slow motion" giving oneself time to predict near-future movements). * Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of information/data while doing perspective vision/speed-read). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their acceleration to others through touch). * Gravity Manipulation (allowing oneself to move/navigate on vertical interfaces and on water only during acceleration / oneself can also leap vast distances). * Super Strength (exert strength 1000 times greater than a human during acceleration). * Aerokinesis (mentally and physically control air/wind). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding and/or stopping time). * Immunity (resistant to air/wind, time, fire/heat, water and electricity during acceleration). Telepathy (Extreme) Note: Absorbed from: SAPPHIRE, then Naturalization * Thought Reception (hear/sense a person(s) thoughts). * Thought Projection (send a person(s) passages/messages/requests). * Imagery Reception (see/hear/sense a person's memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Imagery Projection (send a person(s) your memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Mental Persuasion (compel a person(s) with a projective request). * Mental Illusion (manipulating a person's perceptions/mind of reality). * Super Hearing (hear sounds beyond normal limits). * Mental Manipulation (heal/restore/erase/alter/supress a person(s) memories, powers/abilities & other brain functions). * Astral Perception (see/feel/smell/hear/live a person(s) dreams/visions). * Eidetic Memory (remembering information said/heard/seen/felt). * Polygraphy (allowing oneself to detect false information/lies from/of others). * Immunity (unlimited resistance to people's mental attacks with the same and/or below class of "Telepathy"). Broadband Perception Note: Received from: TY - (More Info Coming Soon) Cray Manipulation Note: Absorbed from: PK-RAY * Lygokinesis (absorb/understand/utilize/exert all types of energy). * Amplification/Alteration (improve/upgrade/understand/alter/amplify another's abilities/powers, appearance and/or mind). * Force-Field Generation (shield/resist/protect oneself and/or others away from illnesses, gunfire, explosions, etc.). * Hemokinetic Extension (only rapidly regenerate cells and heal others through touch). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their abilities/powers to others). * Polygraphy (allowing oneself to detect untruthful/false information from/of others). * Omni-Ability (allowed to utilize/use every/any ability/power ever witnessed or that exists). Precognitive Activities Visions/Deja Vu Transpired Prophetic Visions Drawings/Sketches/Paintings Probable Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:SP1.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH interrogating H.R.G. Image:SP2.jpg|PARKMAN is facing/reading H.R.G.... Image:SP3.jpg|... and H.R.G. is facing PARKMAN back trying to resist his Telepathy. Image:SP4.jpg|PARKMAN trying to get information from H.R.G.'s head; DR. SURESH stares at PARKMAN. Image:SP5.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH continuing to interrogate H.R.G. Image:SP6.jpg|PETER keeping the lookout. Image:SP7.jpg|DR. SURESH seems concerned. Image:SP8.jpg|DR. SURESH checking H.R.G.'s blood pressure while PARKMAN watches. Image:Shadow_Precog1.jpg|MARS sitting in an unknown area. Image:Shadow_Precog11.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH using Telepathy on someone. Image:Shadow_Precog8.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH wearing his green-type S.H.I.E.L.D. costume. Image:Shadow_Precog2.jpg|Downtown Providence (2012) Transpired Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Category:Empaths Category:Kryptonians Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family